New Meetings
by Utana Hikaruoto
Summary: After Tidus and his family moves to Besaid, Tidus finds the group of friends he used to play with when he was 5, but one of the girls means more to him then he knows. Tidus is now out to find out what was the real cause of his hospitalization 1 year ago
1. Chapter 1

These characters do not belong to me and I'm not making any money off of this so please don't sue.

New Meetings

By: Utana Hikaruoto

She had to get home, to shelter, any where to escape this storm. She had never liked lighting and for this storm to include rain and thunder was a BIG fear factor. She ran as fast as she could up the hill as the rain soaked her in the night. She quickly ran to the right, went straight, and then to the right again to get to her house and kept on running. Just as she reached the BIG house lighting struck her just before she could make it to the door. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Her hair was hanging down in front of her. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Tidus was inside his room and had heard screaming coming from outside. He got up from his desk and ran downstairs trying his best not to wake his parents. he turned on the porch lights and starred at the figure in front of him. She had long blond hair that was in messed up beaded braids that piled on top of her head with a blue head band and was wearing a green mini skirt with a cargo belt. She also had on a yellow bikini top, a red scarf that was turning orange and then yellow as it got to the bottom, blue and white boots, white bows on her arms, and brown gloves. Tidus quickly picked up the unconscious girl and headed up to his room.

"I wonder who she is." Tidus said a loud to himself as he laid her down in his bed.

I guess I'm sleep on the sofa tonight. Tidus thought. He grabbed some spar sheets, laid down on the love seat that was in his room, and went to sleep.

The next morning the girl woke up confused.

Wasn't I outside? She thought.

"Ah! You're a wake, I was starting to get worried." Tidus said.

"W-Where am I?"

"Your at my house, of course."

"I guess I went the wrong way. I was trying to get to my house. It's up the hill to the right then straight and then left. I'm kind of jittery right now because I got hit by lightning." She said sitting up.

"You just took one wrong turn that's all, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"What's you name?" Tidus asked finally.

"Rikku Albed. Yours?"

"Tidus Scythe. Nice to meet ya."

Rikku got up and looked at his bed. She was still wet and had gotten his bed wet.

"Sorry for getting your bed wet." Ryoko said laughing slightly in a nervous way.

"It's ok I can just dry them. Speaking of dry, your not dry! Why don't you change into one of my t-shirts and I'll dry your clothes with my sheets." Tidus afford.

"I'll take you up on that offer. Where's your bathroom?" Rikku asked.

"Down the hall and to the left." Tidus said handing her one of his t-shirts.

She changed then went back to his room and handed him her clothes.

"Be right back." Tidus left the room.

Rikku looked around his room. His room was big with dressers, a closet, a king sized bed, a desk, and a few others things. Tidus came back and sat down. Tidus began to stair at Rikku's face as she sat down on his bed across from the sofa he was on. his eyes slowly roamed down to her legs as she crossed them. She was bare foot and had great legs that any guy would stare at if they had a girl in their room wearing their white tee's. Tidus quickly looked at her face again hoping she didn't notice. She didn't.

"Do you have a brush in here?" Rikku asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, here you go." Tidus said handing her one. She took out her braids and allowed her golden blond hair to run down her back and in front of her shoulders. She combed through her pencil straight hair and Tidus just watched. She had very straight hair, but it still a thickness to it that was not too thick but not to thin either, in short she had perfect hair. She stopped combing and set the brush down on the desk. Tidus stared into her eyes.

Wow! I love her green swirly eyes, they're so beautiful and mysterious Tidus thought.

"Thanks for all of your help." Rikku said suddenly braking Tidus's train of thought.

"You're welcome."

"How come I've never seen you in school before?" Rikku asked.

"That's because I just moved to Besaid two days ago. We just finished unpacking yesterday."

"Where did you live before?"

"Zanderkand. I was the star player for the Zanderkand Abes."

"Now that you've motioned it, I think I've seen one of your games before. You're really good! Hey i know! You should join our schools blitz ball team!" Rikku said excitedly.

"I will. Hold on while I go check on our stuff." Tidus walked out of the room then back into the room with everything. Rikku walked out off the room and changed back into her now warm and dry clothes. Tidus put the sheets back on his bed then went back to sitting on the love seat.

"Do you want to hang out here for a little while? You're the only person I've meet here and I'd like to have you as a friend." Tidus said.

"Why just a little while when we could have a sleep over!" Rikku said jumping up and down excited at the idea.

Good thing she doesn't have shoes on or she might wake up my parents. Tidus thought.

"Sleep over? But I'm a guy and your a girl. Our parents would never let us." Tidus said.

"Yes they would! all we have to do is put on our charm and they'll melt!" Rikku said with hope in her eyes.

"Ok fine. You ask your parents and I'll ask mine." Tidus said.

They both left the room to go ask their parents.

After much sucking up their parents agreed. It was now 12 o'clock and Rikku's dad had already dropped off her things.

"Good thing today is a Saturday." Rikku said putting her things in Tidus's room.

"Yeah." Tidus agreed.

"Do you have any food in your house?" Rikku asked.

"Yeah, we're already stocked up." Tidus said

"Is there anything in your fridge?" Rikku asked pointing at the mini fridge in Tidus's room.

"Yeah." Tidus said taking out a coke from the fridge and handing it to her.

"Thanks."

Rikku then walked over to Tidus's dresser and and pulled out the same white t-shirt she had been wearing earlier.

"Now what are you doing?" Tidus asked laughing.

"I'm putting this back on silly!" Rikku said starting to take of her clothes. Tidus quickly turned around blushing.

Once she was finished she walked in front of Tidus.

"Why do you want to wear my t-shirt?" Tidus asked.

"Because, it's more comfy." Rikku said.

"Oh, I see! Your soul purpose is to steal my t-shirts then run away!" Tidus said playfully. Rikku went along with it.

"That's right! You'll never catch me alive!" Rikku shouted as she ran to his bed and grabbing a pillow as a sword. Tidus tackled her onto the bed and began tickling her

"No, hahahahahaha, fair!" Rikku said in between laughs. They fell off the bed and Tidus landed on top of her. They both were laughing.

"OK, I surrender!" Rikku said still laughing. After a few seconds Rikku realized how Tidus had landed on her. Tidus was in between her legs with her left leg on his waist, his left hand was on her right thigh, and her right leg entwined with his left leg. Rikku blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong?' Tidus asked not having a clue about where he had landed on her. Rikku signaled down with her eyes ,but Tidus didn't pick up on it; At least not until he moved his hand and felt his hand running down her leg. Tidus's eyes widened for a split second and then went back to normal, but he was beet red. He tried to get back up, but then slipped. He tried again and succeeded. They both just stood their blushing.

"Heh, some game." Rikku said now looking Tidus in the eyes. Tidus lost himself in her eyes.

Does she believe in love at first sight, because after meeting her I think I do. Tidus thought.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Tidus asked slowly.

"Of course." Rikku said losing herself in his blue orbs.

I love his eyes. Rikku thought.

"Then that makes two of us." Tidus said stepping closer to her.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Rikku asked.

"No. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." Rikku said taking a step forward as they both lost themselves in each other's eyes.

"What about a first kiss?" Tidus asked.

"Nope, haven't found the right person yet. You?"

"Same reason." Tidus said looking away and breaking the spell.

I have to lighten the mood again. Rikku thought.

"Tidus, are you implying that you want to kiss me?" Rikku said in a teasing voice.

"N-No! I'm just curious that's all!" Tidus said walking to the other side of his bed

"Ok, Ok." Rikku said laughing, but she wasn't done messing with him. She new when it came to the love and lust department it could embarrass him to no end. She cat walked over to him, ran her hand down his chest then push him onto the bed and went on top of him.

"But, I wanted my first kiss to be with you." Rikku whispered into his ear. Tidus began to blush again.

"B-But, we just met!" Tidus tried to protest.

"Love doesn't need a reason, it just happens sometimes. Why wouldn't I want to make-out with you? Your the dream guy. I just love your spiky blond hair." Rikku said running her hands through his hair.

"Your gorgeous face." Rikku said now touching his face and hiding a laugh. Tidus blushed harder. Was it just him or was it getting hot in here?

"And last but not least, your so hot so sexy body. Meow!" Rikku said pressing herself into him.

"R-Rikku I-" Rikku placed her finger on his lips to stop him from talking.

"Just kiss me." Rikku whispered keeping a straight face and not bursting out into uncontrolled able laughter. Tidus swallowed hard and got brave. He placed his hands on her face and slowly moved in to kiss her. Rikku couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out laughing, but still remained on top of him. What was so funny? Did she find him liking her funny? Tidus's face turned cold. Rikku caught this and slowly stopped laughing. Tidus tried to get up, but Rikku pinned him.

"What is it." Tidus said in a harsh and cold voice. Rikku jumped slightly at his tone of voice, but stayed on him.

"I-I'm sorry." Rikku said with sorry look in her eyes.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." Tidus said sighing trying to get up, but Rikku wouldn't allow him to.

"Yes, it does! If my joke is going to make you mad at me then it matters! I didn't mean anything by it, honest!" Rikku pleaded burying her face into his chest.

Why am I getting so emotional? Rikku asked herself.

Tidus sat up and gave her a hug.

"I'm not mad. I just don't like people toying with my emotions that's all, so please don't be upset." Tidus said feeling bad for making her upset.

"I promise I won't do it again." Rikku said looking up at him.

"Oh, I don't mind it! You just have to warn me by not being so serious so I could play along too." Tidus said.

"Deal." Rikku said nodding her head.

"Rikku, are you going to get off of me?" Tidus asked.

"I'm sleepy." Rikku said with her eyes half closed.

"Probably because you got struck by lightning." Tidus said.

"Yeah" Rikku said yawning. Tidus laid her under his sheets and sat down at his desk as she fell asleep.

An hour later Rikku woke up fully energized.

"Man your a sleeper!" Tidus said shaking his head.

"Hehe sorry." Rikku said getting up.

"Are you seriously going to stay in my clothes all day?" Tidus asked.

"Maybe." Rikku said laughing then her face saddened.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked worried.

"Nothing!" Rikku said forcing a smile.

he's going to meet Yuni when he goes to school on Monday. Then, he'll forget all about me. Rikku thought sadly.

Just...like everyone else...I wanted as a TRUE friend Rikku thought as her eyes began to tear. Tidus walked over to her and gave her a hug form behind. It caught Rikku by surprise, but she just leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder.

"Tidus, do you want to meet my cousin and our friends?" Rikku asked cheering up.

"Sure, but if you think that there sleeping over then your wrong. Only your allowed to sleep over, I'm not allowing anybody else." Tidus said in a goofy seriousness. Rikku blushed.

I guess Tidus really does like me. Rikku thought happily. She turned around smiling.

"Ok!"

"Yuni, this is Tidus, Tidus this is Yuni!" Rikku said as she held on to Tidus's right arm.

"Hi, I'm Yuna." Yuna said laughing as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Tidus said laughing as well.

Wow! Her eyes are so cool. Tidus thought.

"And this is Wakka, Paine, Lulu, and Kimari." Rikku said pointing each one out.

"Rikku it's nice for you to introduce Tidus here to us, but what I want to know is why your wearing his white t-shirts?" Wakka said grinning. Rikku looked down then back at them.

"Because they're big and comfy. It's mine and I'm keeping it!" Rikku said laughing.

Everyone laughed.

After everyone had left Rikku sat down with Tidus's family and had dinner. Dinner was big sense they had missed lunch.

"So, Rikku, how did you and Tidus meet again?" Jecht asked.

"I was coming home from my cousin Yuni's house and it started to storm really bad as I was walking. I'm VERY afraid of lighting so I ran up the hill to get to my house, but I took a wrong turn and ended up outside of your guy's house where I got struck by lighting and passed out, then, the next thing I know I'm up in Tidus's room because he had been taking care of me while I was still unconscious." Rikku said as she put some spaghetti in her mouth.

"That's was very nice of you Tidus." Amy, Tidus's mother, said.

"What else could I do?" Tidus said.

"True." Rikku said laughing.

After dinner Tidus and Rikku went back up to Tidus's room.

"So Rikku, what do you want to do?" Tidus asked.

"I think we should go to bed early so that way we can get up fully energized and be able to go all over this place!" Rikku said excitedly.

"Ok, fine, but where am I going to sleep?" Tidus asked raising an eyebrow.

"In your bed with me. We're not going to be doing anything indecent so it really doesn't matter if you sleep in the bed." Rikku said laying her head on his chest sleepily.

"Good point." Tidus said getting under the covers with Rikku. he got up one more time to turn off the lights then laid back down Rikku rested her head back onto Tidus's chest and cuddled up to him.

"Your window is open, which is a nice breeze, but it's getting cold in here and I need to stay warm."

Tidus didn't protest and went to sleep with his arms around Rikku.

The next morning they got up and ready and they want off to go meet Yuna.

"Hey you guys." Yuna said waving.

"Hey Yuni!" Rikku said excitedly.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Tidus asked.

"Well, we're at the beach so lets go swimming!" Yuna said smiling as Rikku jumped up and down. Tidus laughed and all three of them went down to the beach. Yuna took off her clothes reveling a white one piece bathing suit that was criss crossed in the back. Rikku took off her boots, scarf, arm bows, and her skirt to show the rest of her orange bikini. Tidus took off his clothes to show that he was wearing yellow swim trunks with black flames on it. They all ran into the water and began to swim around.

"So Tidus, when did you move here?" Yuna asked.

"Thursday." Tidus answered.

"Did you ever live here before?" Rikku asked swimming in front of him. Tidus smiled a very warm smile, then sat on a near by rock. Rikku and Yuna joined him.

"Yeah, I did." Tidus said still smiling.

"When?" Yuna curious.

"I was born in Zanderkand, but my parents thought it would be better to raise me in a peaceful environment so they moved here. I lived here until I was five then I move back to Zanderkand."

"Who were your friends here? They might still be around." Rikku asked.

"That would be great to see them again, but unfortunately I can't remember their names only what they look like."

"So, tell us about them." Yuna said.

"I hanged out with six kids when I lived here last. We had all known each other from birth and we were best friends. One girl had short brown hair with one eye green and one eye blue, she really pretty, the other little girl had black hair and red eyes and wore gray and black dresses a lot, one of the little boys had orange spiked hair and a tan he was one of my best best friends, the other boy was a blue Rhonso and he spoke very little but we were still very close friends, one of the other little girls had dark fray hair and also wore a lot of gray and black, and the last little girl I could never forget! She had blond hair and wore lots of orange, yellow, red, and green clothing. She was very funny and always lightened the mood. I loved her green swirly eyes. She was Albed, I could tell because of her swirly eyes, but her eyes were more amazing then any other Albed person I had ever met! She was very lively and hanged around the girl with the short brown hair a lot. I think they were related in some way, I can't really remember." Tidus still smiling at the memory.

"Wow that's so cool!" Rikku said.

"Yeah." Yuna agreed.

"Well, let's go back to swimming." Tidus said jumping back into the water.

Rikku floated around on her back thinking.

It couldn't be could it? Could Tidus be little Ty Ty? He described what we all looked like back then and still do now, but his memory is blurry and we can't tell for sure if it's him. Maybe I could ask his parents if they have any home videos of when he was living here. Rikku thought.

"Be right back you guys, I need to use the bathroom." Yuna yelled to the other two as she got out of the water. She began to run until she was out of sight.

Tidus swam under Rikku turning so that he was looking at her back side. He grabbed her and pulled her under, scaring her to death. She then swam up taking gasps of air.

"What was that for!" Rikku asked looking at Tidus like he was crazy.

"I just felt like doing that." Tidus said laughing .

Rikku began to grin as she thought of a way to get him back.

"Fine! go ahead and laugh! I'm done!" Rikku yelled in false anger. She dive back under water and swam to a near by rock and waited behind it.

"Oh come on Rikku, I was only kidding!" Tidus called out swimming after her. He stood up in the water and looked around for her. Rikku then grabbed his legs and pulled him under. Rikku used her body weight to make them sink. Tidus looked at Rikku confused, but all Rikku did was grin, but her grin soon faded when Tidus moved his face closer to hers as he stared into her eyes. Rikku moved forward then moved back blushing and slightly smiling.. Rikku began to swim up thinking that she was the last one to cause sudden surprise ness, but what she didn't count on is Tidus using his male brain to think of a way to get her good and shocked. As Rikku swam up Tidus up on the bottom of her gently wrapped his arms around her waist making her stop in surprise, then he swam on top of her and just held her to him. Rikku began to squirm while she was blushing. Tidus swam up with her in his arms to the water that was just waist high then took in a deep breath of air.

"Tidus, don't do that!" Rikku said hitting him on his arm.

"Oh you mean this?"

Tidus pressed into her making her press against the huge rock behind her. Rikku heard Yuna coming back and noticed that Tidus didn't even notice, as she thought of something to do to completely surprise him. She was running out of time as Yuna began to look in that area. Rikku couldn't think of anything good so she just said the first thing that popped into her head that would surprise him and get him off of her.

"I want to do you so bad." Rikku quickly blurted out making Tidus lose his balance and making him fall backwards.

"D-Do you mean that!" Tidus said after he stood back up looking at her in utter shock.

"No, but Yuna is coming and you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. You would have just thought it was a trick to get you off of me." Rikku explained.

"There you guys are!" Yuna said running behind the rock.

"Yeah." Tidus said calming down a bit.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Yuna asked.

"Let's go get some ice-cream!" Rikku said excitedly.

Yuna and Tidus smiled at each other then at her.

They had been out all day and it was now 10 o'clock. Rikku and Tidus headed back to his place.

"I guess I'll be staying here again tonight." Rikku said as she sat down on Tidus's bed.

"Yeah, but first we have to take showers." Tidus said throwing her a towel.

They both took their showers dried off completely and were now getting ready to go to bed. Rikku walked over to Tidus and gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" Tidus asked.

"No reason." Rikku said.

Tidus wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he let it go.

"Be right back. I'm thirsty." Rikku said then left the room.

Rikku wasn't really thirsty she wanted to ask Tidus's parents if they had a picture of them and Tidus when he was five. Rikku found them in the living room and decided not to beat around the bush.

"Is there something you need, Rikku?" Jecht asked noticing her standing there.

"Yeah, um, do you have any pictures of Tidus when he was living here?" Rikku asked politely.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Amy asked.

"Because, Tidus told me that he used to live here and he told me about his old friends, so I just wanted to see pictures of them together so I could see if I knew them." Rikku said.

"Oh! Well in that case follow me." Amy said standing up.

Rikku followed her to a closet and watched as she took down one of many big boxes. She set it down and opened it taking a seat on the ground. Rikku did the same.

"Tidus doesn't know that I have all these items from when he was living here. We lived here until Tidus was 5,so Tidus might not remember there names or much of what he did with them." Amy said handing Rikku a picture book.

Rikku began to look through the book. There were pictures of Tidus smiling with a little girl with short brown hair or them two hugging, while in others there were group pictures. One picture was of Tidus and a blond girl cuddling together as they slept. Rikku recognized herself, but she wanted to make sure she was right.

"Do you remember who this little girl was?" Rikku asked showing Amy the picture.

"Of course I remember her. Tidus and her were best friends, and they always did everything together. One time Tidus got all upset because he found out some other little boy in kindergarten had a crush on her, so he went on a rampage insisting that she was his and that only he could merry her." Amy said laughing at the memory.

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Rikku. Tidus had a very big crush on her, but Rikku's cousin, Yuna, had a crush on Tidus too." Amy said as if Rikku wasn't there. She then paused and looked at Rikku.

"Your Rikku!" Amy said giving Rikku a big hug.

"You've grown so much, I didn't even recognize you! You've grown into such a nice girl." Amy said smiling big.

"Yeah." Rikku said laughing happily.

"Does Tidus know that he used to play with you?"

"No, he doesn't know yet. I figured that I'll just let him figure it out by himself with helpful hints."

"Good idea. We can't just hand him the answer all the time." Amy said about to put away the boxes, but then stopped.

"Why don't we show Tidus some home videos so he can make the connection!" Amy excitedly.

"Ok, I'll go get him." Rikku said quickly running off to get him.

"Jeez Rikku how long does it take to get water?" Tidus said sarcastically.

"Hardy har har, that was so funny, now come down stairs." Rikku said sarcastically.

"Why?"

"Because your mom kept some stuff when you were 5 and she wants to show us some of the things she kept." Rikku said. They both walked down stairs into the living room and took a seat.

"I want to show you guys some home videos." Amy said turning the video on then took a seat next to Jecht and watched the movie.

"Ty, let's make a sand castle!" Little Yuna said.

"Ok Yuna, just hold on a sec." Little Tidus said.

I_s hearing voices from off screen._

"Rikku, come on! let's make a sand castle!" little Tidus said excitedly.

"Ok Ty Ty." Little Rikku said running into to view with Tidus. They all start making the sand castle with smiles on there faces. Tidus begins to stare at Rikku as she helps build the castle and then the camera turns off.

Tidus looks at Rikku with surprised eyes, but Rikku was still looking at the screen.

Could this Rikku be the Albed girl? Tidus asked.

They could just have the same name, but if that other Rikku is still living on Besaid then this Rikku could be the Rikku I knew when I was five! Tidus thought. He wanted more evidence before he talked to Rikku about it.

"Let's watch another!" Amy said getting up and putting another one in.

The video turned on and showed what looked to be a fourteen year old Tidus at the beach splashing water at a fourteen year old Rikku as she laughed and splashed back. She was wearing a yellow bikini and her hair was in the same hair style she had now. She was tall and slender and her whole body was toned and in great shape, like she is now. Amy panicked and ran to the VCR and began to press random buttons in her panic hitting every button but the STOP button. The last thing they saw was Rikku putting her hands on Tidus's chest as Tidus wrapped his arms around her body, then the video was shut off.

"Sorry, that was a video of my nephew and his friend. My sister sent me this video making me promise not to show his cousins, because he's very touchy on the subject of that girl." Amy said calmly.

How could Tidus and me be fourteen when that video was shot when he moved away when he was five? Rikku thought.

Was that really me and Rikku? But I thought I moved when I was five? Does this have to do with that time if was hospitalized? Tidus thought.

"Why is he touchy on the subject of that girl on the video?" Tidus asked.

Amy looked Tidus dead in the eye as if she trying to really get a message across.

"Because he's in love with her." Amy said. At that moment it was like Tidus's brain was malfunctioning.

He began to stare into space as his mind began to show nothing but gray and black fuzz. The fuzz gave away slightly and reveled a memory he never remembered being in.

"_So Tidus, you're going to be fifteen tomorrow ya? Time has gone by fast! My birthday was just a month ago! So what's your birthday echo wish?" a fifteen year old Wakka asked. _

"I can't tell you that or it might not come echo true." a soon to be fifteen year old Tidus said.

"I'm your best friend it doesn't count as telling someone." Wakka urged.

"Fine my birthday wish is..."

The memory shows Tidus whispering it in Wakka's ear. It then shifts to a different scene. Tidus is sitting on his bed, then Rikku comes out of his bathroom.

"Tidus I heard what your birthday wish is." Rikku said.

"W-Who told you!" Tidus stuttered.

"I have my ways."

Rikku misunderstood his wish. Rikku didn't know his real birthday wish, but she had been told that Tidus had wanted to kiss and date Yuna, but that wasn't it. She walked over to his bed and bent down in front of him.

"I just wanted to give you my gift." Rikku said with hidden sadness. She had a crush on Tidus but had never told him.

"Wha-" Tidus wasn't able to get out his sentence, because Rikku had pressed her lips against his catching him off guard. Rikku was leaning into Tidus as she kissed him, so they both fell back onto the bed.

My first kiss. Tidus had thought. Tidus rolled on top of Rikku and deepened the kiss. Rikku had broken off the kiss confused.

"I thought you wanted to date Yuna?" Rikku said confused.

"What? No, My birthday wish was..."

Tidus was then shook out of the memory.

"Tidus are you ok?" Rikku asked as Tidus's eyes focused on Rikku's Face. She looked worried.

"Rikku, your..." Tidus's was very dizzy and felt sick. He didn't know what to say, knew feelings were rushing into him.

"...The most beautiful girl I've ever seen..." Tidus's voice faded off as he passed out. Rikku stared at him with wide eyes.

He called me... Beautiful... Rikku began to smile really big.

It was two hours had gone by sense Tidus had passed out. Everyone was asleep except Rikku. Tidus had been taken to his room and was laying under the covers while Rikku sat on the side of his bed waiting for him to wake up. Tidus began to stir and slowly woke up.

"Tidus are you ok?" Rikku repeated for the second time.

"Ya, what just happened?" Tidus asked sitting up a bit.

"After your mom had said that your cousin in the video, in the video, was in love with that girl, you just began to stare at nothing . You were frozen stiff and we all began to worry. You snapped out of it, but then you just passed out." Rikku informed.

"It was weird... It was some sort of memory I guess... It was the day of my fifteenth birthday... I was talking to Wakka about my birthday wish and then it showed me and you in my room. You didn't know what my birthday wish was you only herd a lie of my wish and then you... you kissed me and then I kissed you back, and then I went on top of you and deepened the kiss...you told me what you herd of my wish, and then I began to tell you... and that's all I remember." Tidus said leaning back and sighing.

"But how can that be? You moved when you were five." Rikku said. Tidus thought for a moment and said something off the subject of what Rikku was talking about.

"I enjoyed the kiss... a lot." Tidus said.

Rikku blushed.

"W-Well, we don't know if it's true. I mean, a kiss between someone could feel different between two people." Rikku said hurriedly. Tidus began to lean forward slowly making Rikku shut up.

"Then let's try it out for ourselves." Tidus said in slightly lower voice that sounded a bit seductive. Rikku blushed. but began to lean forward to kiss him. There lips were just a breath away, but before there lips met Jecht came into the room.

"Tidus did you-" He noticed that they were about to kiss, but they both pulled away because they had heard him.

"Jeez Tidus, ya pretty quick to wipe that thing out." Jecht said then quickly left the room.

"Hey! I'm not trying to have sex with Rikku!" Tidus yelled after him, but then soon realized he had yelled it out and began to blush and so did Rikku.

"It's ok Tidus." Rikku said. She turned off the lights and laid down in the bed.

"Good night." Tidus said as Rikku turned her back toward him. He wasn't satisfied with that so he turned her over forcefully making her yelp with surprise.

"Tidus, what are you doing?" Rikku asked. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, until their bodies were in full contact.

"Good night, Rikku." Tidus said softly as he closed his eyes. Rikku's heart beat quickened. She was very close to him, and she was enjoying it, but she wanted to rest her head on his chest. She pushed him over and laid her head down on his chest.

Good night... My Tidus. Rikku thought as she comfortably drifted off into sleep.

The next morning they were up and dressed at eight o'clock.

"You ready for your first day off school?" Rikku asked Tidus as she closed the house door behind them.

"As long as I get to sit by you in all of my classes then I'm good." Tidus said laughing. When they arrived in their home room class Tidus took a seat to the right of Rikku so he was next to the wall.

"Hi Tidus." Yuna said walking over to his desk.

"Hey Yuna, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm just counting the hours until schools out and the days until schools out." Yuna said as she and Tidus both began laughing.

"I hear ya." Tidus said still laughing a bit.

"So, did you sign up for blitz ball?"

"Yup, I'm on the team."

"Great! Now we can really kick butt in blitz."

Yuna and Tidus kept on talking not really noticing Rikku was getting upset and started feeling left out and lonely.

Fine, if they want to talk then go right a head. If Tidus won't noticing my existence, then I can play hard to get for the rest of the day. Rikku thought now getting angry. She had a straight face as she sat down straight in her seat.

Yuna finally went off to talk with Lulu and Tidus sat down in his seat facing Rikku.

"Yuna's really nice. Anyways, what are you doing after school?" Tidus asking innocently. Rikku kept to her plan and acted slightly coldly.

"Homework." Rikku simply said.

"What about after homework? Because we could go to the movies or go to Club Electra." Tidus suggested.

"I don't really feel like doing any of those." Rikku said coldly as she continued to look forward. Tidus frowned.

What's wrong with her? Tidus thought. He grabbed Rikku by the arms gently and made her look at him.

"What's the matter? Why are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Tidus asked worriedly.

Duh! Rikku thought.

"No." Rikku responded.

"Then what?" Tidus asked again.

"Then nothing."

Tidus began to get irritated. What was her deal?

"Rikku, I'm trying to be a good friend and find out what's wrong, but sense you don't seem to want to tell me then how am I supposed to help!" Tidus asked slightly raising his voice.

"I don't want to tell you, because I just don't want to tell you. It's not a crime to keep things to myself." Rikku said narrowing her eyes slightly.

"It is if it involves me. Now tell me what's wrong."

"You not being able to like one girl, you flirtatious nut." Rikku muttered under her breath.

"What?" Tidus asked his eyes widening, but he had heard her clearly.

"Rikku I wasn't flirting with Yuna, first off, and second I do only like one girl so far." Tidus said.

"Oh yeah, and let me guess her name is Yuna!" Rikku said angrily.

Tidus pulled Rikku closer to him so that their faces were very close.

"No, Yuna is not her name for your information." Tidus said.

"Her name is Rikku." Tidus said softly at the realization that he had just said he liked Rikku in more then just a friendly way. Tidus blushed and so did Rikku.

"It's nice to know." Rikku said smiling and speaking in her usual tone of voice.

All of the sudden the feelings Tidus had been feeling last night began making his heart quicken. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Class we have a new student today. Would you like to come up?" Mrs. Akinara said.

Tidus hesitant and wasn't going to go up, but Rikku grabbed his hand and forced him to the front of the class room.

"Thank you Rikku. So would you like to tell the class your name and a little about yourself?" Mrs. Akinara asked.

"Go on!" Rikku whispered pushing him forward.

"Um hi, my name is Tidus and I just moved to Besaid from Zanderkand." Tidus said.

He looked around then at Yuna. She was smiling at him and she gave him a thumbs up then winked at him, to let him know he did a good job.

I guess this won't be so bad after all. Tidus thought then smiled back.


	2. Two girls, One guy, And one crush

These characters don't belong to me so please don't sue.

Two Girls, One Guy, and One Crush

By:Utana Hikaruoto

After school the gang went down to the beath for a swim. Wakka mangaged to get Tidus alone behind the huge rock Tidus and Rikku were playing on the day before.

"So brudda, how do you like it here?" Wakka asked.

"I'm really enjoying it here." Tidus said.

"Is there any girls you think you might want to hook up with yet?"

"I'm not too sure. On one hand I think that Yuna is really great and we have a lot in common,but on the other hand i love Rikku's optamistic attitude and I feel more comfortable with her then with any other girl." Tidus said hanging his head.

"Ah i see,so you're getting a crush on both Rikku and Yuna."

"I'm not getting a crush on both of them,i can tell you that much, but i just don't know who,if i choose, to date."

"Brudda,just go with your feelings. Don't ever choose to love someone because they seem like a better choice,but choose that person because deep down you really like them. It helps a whole lot that way,ya?"

"Words of wisdom from the great Wakka. Personaly, I think your right,but what if i can't tell who i have the bigger crush on."

"Then it's real simple. Take Rikku and have her hang out with you the whole day without any other friends coming over and see if sparks fly,then spend a day with Yuna,with Rikku with you of course,because she sensative when it come to a guy she likes hanging out with Yuna, and see if you feel anything like love for her."

"Wakka,i'm not going to love them this soon! Hello wake up!"

"Fine, then see which person you have the crush on the most. By the way,who is it so far?"

"Well...Um...Er... I have no clue..."

Wakka grinned.

" Rikku is a very good choice. She can always livin up the mood. Yuna's also a good choice, cause she's serious about realtionships."

Tidus began to laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"There you two are,i've been looking for you guys." Rikku said.

"We were just talking." Tidus said walking closer to her.

"Oh no you don't! If you think that you're going to to dip me then you're wrong." Rikku said holding up her hands and shaking her head.

"Of course not." Tidus said nodding his head in agreement then jumped on her, knocked her to deeper waters, and then knocked her under water. Wakka shook his head.

And he says he doesn't know. Wakka said joining the others.

Tidus was on top of Rikku as they both began to sink. Tidus just stared into Rikku's swirly eyes, and Rikku looked into his blue orbs. Tidus rested his head in between her neck and shoulder. Rikku wrapped her arms around his body and Tidus did the same as they both drifted in the deep waters. Everything was just calm as they floated in the water.

She really does spark soemthing in me. Tidus thought as he closed his eyes. rikku began to run her right hand through his hair while still holding on with her.

Oh,Tidus. Rikku thought as she closed her eyes as well. Suddenly it was as if something in her brain was malmuctioning. All she could see was gray and black fuzz,until it gave away releving a memory she didn't remember being in.

_Tidus and Rikku were sitting on a huge rock watching the sun set. They both were fifteen._

_"Rikku,do you think we'll always be together?" Tidus asked._

_"Till the end of time." Rikku replied._

_"You really do spark somehting in me."_

_Rikku turned to Tidus smiling._

_"Oh,Tidus." Rikku said leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Tidus lifted up her chin and kissed her passionatly on the lips._

_Rikku began to kiss him back. Tidus leaned into her more and caused them both to fall into the water still kissing. They seemed to drift in the deep water as they both began to kiss sharing someone new. Somehting that could only be love. They stayed like that for a while until Rikku swam up with Tidus on the bottom of her. Once they emerged they swam back over to the rock and Tidus pressed Rikku up aginst it and began to kiss her with flaring passion. they both were kissing eachother all over. Tidus began to kiss Rikku's neck and lifted up her legs and held on to them,and pressed her harder against the rock. Rikku gave a slight moan and her cheeks had a slight blush. Tidus began to slowly un tie her bikini top._

_Rikku then snapped out of the memory._

Rikku swam to the surfise quickly. Once she got to the surfise she began to gasp for air,not reealizing how long she was under water.

"Rikku,you ok?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah,i just ran out of breath." Rikku replied feeling dizzy

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tidus asked again.

"Yeah, I'm just fin-" Rikku then past out and began to sink in the water.

Rikku woke up two hours later with a munch of worried faces looking down at her.

"You ok Rikku?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened... I had a memory sort of thing..." Rikku said in a weak voice.

"What do you mean by memory? What happened?" Paine asked interested.

"Me and Tidus were at the beach... We both were fifteen and we were watching the sun set... Tidus kissed me and we both fell into the water... We began to kiss each other under water and tehn i swam up... Tidus pined me to the same big rock we fell off of... We starting kissing again,but it got out of hand... We started kissing kissing each other with passion, love,lust and we didn't stop... Then things got to a boiling point and he just let loose... Then i came out of it..." Rikku said softly.

Wakka had a grin on his face, Lulu was smiling after hearing this juicy story and so was Paine,but Yuna wasn't so amused. She wasn't grinning or laughing or anything like that,her face just held a look of jelousy and envy.

"What do you mean let loose?" Yuna asked trying to keep her calm.

"He just... Went a further step." Rikku said simply. Yuna turned to look at Tidus,but all she saw was a beet red swirly eyed Tidus.

"You ok?" Yuna asked waving a hand in his face. Tidus soon came too was still slightly blushing.

"Rikku i moved when i was five and me and you din't know each other when i was fifteen,so how can that be?" Tidus asked ramaing calm.

"I Think it has to do with my hospitalitation." Rikku said getting her strength back.

Tidus's ears perked up.

"You were haspitalized too?' Tidus asked with a look of shock on his face.

"What do you mean 'you too' ?" Rikku asked confused.

"When i was fifteen i got into an iccident."

"Same here"

"What was your iccident?" Tidus asked curious.

"I cna't remember. All i remember is waking up in te hospital." Rikku said getting a suspisious feeling.

"That's it I want to know the truth." Tidus said slightly angered.

"What if our parents wont tell us the truth?"

"Then we'll just have to jogg more memories."

"But how?"

Tidus looked at the others for ideas. Paine and Lulu had something in mind.

"Why don't you two trying doing something... On a romantic level." Paine suggested.

"I don't get it." Tidus said.

"Everytime these memories spark they happen when ever you two become closer. If Tidus and you were to share a special moment,then maybea memroy will spark off romantic memories between you two." Lulu said cooly.

"But whta if we just want regular memories?" Rikku asked.

"Then just hang around us." Paine said.

"But what if we want to now abouth the accident?" Tidus asked.

"There is only one way. You have to complete your memory and get as many memories as you can,then when you remember enough about everyone and everything then the iccedent should reveal it's self." Auron said from the door way.

"Auron what are you doing here?" Tidus asked.

"I may be your school teacher,but i've known you guys sense you all were babies. I knew your parents longer then that,so i think that information on how your doing is going to get back to me pretty quickly." Auron said sarcasticly as he walked into the room. Yuna was not happy about this idea,but why?

"Where am I?" Rikku asked noticing she was not at the beach.

"My house." Tidus said.

"Is it ok if I get some sleep?" Rikku asked.

"You don't even have to ask." Tidus said. he walked over to the bed and gave Rikku a hug.\

"See ya later. How long do you want to sleep?"

"Just thirty minutes."

Tidus nodded and walked out with the others.

Everyone else went back to the beach,but Tidus and Yuna went to Alley's Ice-Cream Parlor.

"So Tidus, how close are you and Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"As close as two friends can be i guess." Tidus said as he ordered a tripple fudge cone.

"Well,that's good. Rikku's been lonly lately and i know it's my fault."

"What makes you say that?"

"Me and Rikku used to hang out all the time because I never really cared much about my popularity,but now i've been going to a lot of parties,birthdays, and such and Rikku refuses to go out of pity."

"So, why don't you hang out with Rikku instead of going to those parties or ask who ever is throwing the party to invite her too."

"I don't think she would be comfortable."

"Why is that?"

"Because all of the people who hold popular titles are there,and Rikku might not want to be around them."

"Why isn't Rikku popular?"

"Because she never get's involved with the popular kids. I mean,she's not a total out cast,she's regular, but she just dosn't want to hang out with my group,she only hangs around me. And she has gotten some popularity fromt hat, but i know she dosn't want to be popular because she my cousin and because she hangs out with me." Yuna said as she got her vinilla ice0cream cone.

Yuna needs to try harder,for Rikku sake, at spending time with her. Tidus thought as they took a seat out sid eof the parlor.

"Do you care about your popularity now?"

Yuna htought about it for a secound.

"I think I do, because I realized that they expect a lot out of my because i'm Braska's daughter."

"What does your dad do?"

"He invented the new ransportation fethod with in cities and towns. You now, teleportation pods to get from one end of the city to another. They're used in Luca a lot. And my mom is a fashion designer, she owns her own lable. "

"Is Rikku's parents rich?"

"Hell ya! Do you not know what her dad invented?"

Tidus shook his head surprising Yuna.

"He invented blitz ball! Plus, Rikku's mom came up with a better medical system! He's a very important man!" Yuna praticly shouted.

"Then why isn't Rikku popular! I think i might love her dad now!" Tidus said excitedly. Yuna laughed at him.

She's got a pleasent laugh. Tidus thought.

"Nobody at school knows she's his daughter."

"How did her dad invent blitz ball?"

"Well,he did research on very old sports to see what they were like. He played and liked those sports so he decided to create a game that uses all of those skills. Soccer,vally ball, football, and swimming are the old sports that he put together into one game,blitz ball. He taught his friends how to play once he finished thinking of the rules and created the water dome you could breath in. His friends loved it,so they started to show other people how to play and then the spira govnerment offerd him LOTS of money to make blitz ball the offical Spira game because it made people happy. He excepted and blitz ball has been famous every sense."

"Wow! I want to meet him."

Yuna looked at her watch.

"You could sense thirty minutes is up."

They finished their ice-cream and stood up. Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and smiled at her.

"Let's go!" Tidus said as he began to run back to his house,pulling a laughing Yuna with him.

Once they got to Tidus's house Rikku was already awake.

"Hey you guys." Rikku said. closing the house door behind her.

"Well,your quick to get up." Tidus said laughing. Rikku began to laugh too until her eyes wandered down and saw Tidus holding Yuna's hand. Her smile slowly faded as a look that showed a hint of sadness appeared.

"So Rikku, want to go back to your house? I really want to meet your dad." Tidus said still not noticing he was still holding Yuna's hand.

Rikku's eyes kept on staring at the ground as she finally began to talk again in a voice that sounded like her mind was on something else.

"No,not today." Rikku said dully.

Why is he holding Yuna's hand? He's really no different. Rikku thought angrily.

"Please! I'll do anything!" Tidus begged fake pouting.

"Anything eh?"

"Yeah."

"That dosen't sound too appealing to me."

Tidus's face turned into one of shock.

"What?" Tidus asked surprised at her answer.

Rikku walked past him and started to walk home. Tidus finally let go of Yuna's hand and ran up to her. Yuna waited there until they got back.

"Rikku, why do you seem angry?"

"Because while I was sleeping you and Yuna decided to hook up." Rikku said as she began to wlak aster.

"Me and Yuna didn't hook up. What are you talking about?" Tidus asked.

Rikku staopped and turned around,facing him.

"Oh really! Then how come you and Yuna were holding hands while you were talking to me!"

"Holding- Oh! That! me and Yuna went to the ice-cream shop while you were asleep. She told me that thirty minutes were up so i grabbed her hand and ran back to the house. I didn't notice I was still holding her hand."

Rikku didn't really believe him,but she let it go. She turned back around and began to walk home again. Tidus scensed that she really didn't believe him,so he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck making her stop.

"It's the truth." Tidus said softly. Rikku closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling he gave her.

"I believe you." Rikku replied softly.

He let go and she turned around to look at him and gave him a slight warm smile. Tidus leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rikku looked surprised when he looked at her face. They heard foot steps and parted quickly.

"You two really are slow." Yuna said.

Rikku and Tidus both laughed.

"Well,i'm going to join the others. See ya." Yuna said as she walked down the hill.

Rikku grabbed Tidus's hand and began running off in a different direction. once she got to where she wanted she ket go of his hand in front od a HUGE mansion that hand a stone walk way that led to a gate. They went in the gate were they saw a water fountain in the middle of a stone path. To the sides were little gardens that had ponds and tiny lights.

"Wow! Whose house is this?" Tidus asked as he looked around.

"Mine." Rikku said as she opened the front door.

Inside Rikku's house was amazing. There was a lot of beautiful paintings,pictures, and artifacts that,some, seemed to be priceless.

"Wow!" Tidus said stepping through the door.

"Is that like your new special word?" Rikku asked laughing. Cid then wlaked into the room as Rikku closed the door.

"For a minute there I thought you'd move in with that guy you were staying with." Cid then noticed Tidus.

"Dad this is Tidus, Tidus this is my dad." Rikku said. Tidus was excited to meet the inventor of blitz ball.

"Very nice to meet your sir." Tidus said as he shook his hand.

"Dad be right back, I want to go get somethings out of my room." Rikku said before dissapearing off inot another part of the mansion.

Cid lead Tidus into the living room. They both took a seat.

"It's nice to see you again." Cid said.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Rikku were best pals when you lived here last."

Tidus was even more amazed by him.

I thought he would try to cover up Rikku's and my past together. It's good to know he's truthful. Tidus thought.

Cid scanned Tidus then gave a sigh.

"I know you've been having memories of yours and Rikku's romantic life."

"So,those memories weren't fake?"

"No.of course not. You lived here until you were fifteen,then you were sent back to zanderkand after the accident."

"What was my feelings toward her?"

"It first started out as liking her,but then it went on and continued to a simple crush then a big crush."

Tidus didn't know if he was pushing his luck,but he wanted to know more.

"W-What was our realationship?"

Cid knew he would ask that.

"All I can and should say is that You two tried to date each other."

Tidus still wanted to know more.

"Did anyone ever move into our house while we were in Zanderkand?"

"No."

I can't believe it. The accident gave us both amnesia. Tidus thought.

"What was the accident?"

"Now that, is what you'll have to find out for yourself. When you remember more then come back and ask me.

Tidus then heard Rikku's footsteps ans wanted to get in one mroe quick question.

"By the way, what was my wish anyways?"

Cid gave a quick grin.

"I want you to fingure it out." Cid said.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to show her, not tell her. Tidus it's ok to fall in love with other girls, that's why I'm limiting to what I'm telling you. If you are truly in love with Rikku then you should feel it deep down in your soul, but if you fall in love with Yuna, then it's ok because your being true to your heart.Your the one who decides not me. It should never be me." Cid said before Rikku entered the room again.

"Tidus come up to my room. I have to many things i want to show you to carry!" Rikku said laughing.

Tidus followed Rikku to her room were she showed him everything she wanted to show him.

"Let me see if there's anything else in my closet." Rikku said digging deeper into her closet. Something then fell to the ground and Rikku picked it up.

"What's this?" Rikku asked herself as she turned around and sat back on her bed with Tidus. It was a picture frame,but dust covered the picture. Rikku blew on it and gasped at the picture,making Tidus look at it quickly.

It was a picture of Tidus and Rikku lock in a very passionate kiss.

Rikku started to blushing.

"Maybe you should check for any more pictures."

Rikku got up and began to dig deep into her closet on the top shelf again. She came out with a pink box that said "Private" and took a seat next to Tidus again.

"Let's see what's in here." Rikku said taking off the lid

The rest of the pictures were normal ones. Some of them laughing together and goofying around while others were more romantic. After they had finished looking at the pictures they put the box away.

"I guess we really did have our romantic lovey moments." Rikku said.

Rikku layed back down on her bed.

"We got another two hours before you have to go home." Rikku said.

"And what do you want to do?" Tidus asked.

"Why don't you work out in the gym down stairs." Rikku suggested.

"Cool. but what are you going to do?"

"I'll make us some strawberry virgin dakaries." Riiku said.

They both went down stairs and went their seperate ways. Tidus took of his shirt and began to lift some weights. Rikku took her time to make them some drinks and some snakes for them to eat. She decided to give him an hour in the gym. Once the hour was over she peeked in the gym door. Tidus was lifting some weights and had just put them down, he picked up a water bottle that was supplied in the gym and gulped down the drink. His body was sweaty and rikku just stood there and stared at his body.

He's hot! Rikku thought.

Rikku enetred the gym and covered Tidus's eyes from behind.

"Guess who!"

"Rikku, of course."

Tidus turned around and indead it was Rikku. He smiled at her thinking about what Cid had said.

I wonder if we ever the real thing. Tidus thought.

"So, shall we go." Riiku said

"Sure." Tidus said smiling charmingly at her.

They both went into the kitchen and took their time with the refreshments.

"cam I have another Virgin Dakary?" Tidus asked.

"Sure."

Rikku took Tidus's cup and began to walk over to the blender. She suddenly begins to have a memory.

_Rikku and tidus are making-out in the kitchen, when they noth begin to get agressive. Tidus pushes her inot the counter knocking things down, and continues making-out. He liftes her onto the counter and begins to agressivly kiss, and starts kissing her neck, then her mouth, then her neck again._

_Rikku comes out of it._

Rikku quickly walks over to the blender and pours Tidus another one. She hands him it and sits down with a look of shock on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" Tidus asked gulping down some of the dakary.

"I just had a memory. We were making out in the kitchen." Rikku said.

"Well then let's try it again." Tidus turned around, wrappe dhis arms around himself so you could see his hands in the back, and made fake kissing noises.

Rikku laughed at him.

Yuna then walked into the kitchen.

"There you guys are! I thought you were at Tidus's house by now-" Yuna stopped in mid sentence and looked at Tidus like he was crazy.

"Tidus, what are you doing?" Yuna asked laughing at him. Tidus turned around and looked at Yuna.

"I'm making out with some hot chick, watch." Tidus turned back around and continued. Yuna laughed even harder.

I'm surrounded by crazy people. Rikku thought laughing.

"Nope we're still here." Rikku said.

"So, do you guys want to hang out here or go do something?" Yuna asked.

"Anything is fine with me." Tidus said.

"Yeah, same here." Rikku said

"How about Club Star." Yuna said.

"Ok." Tidus and Rikku said at the same time.

They went down to Club Star and entered.

Cool techno music was booming inside the club and many people were dancing in this huge club.

They started to dance to the techno song. Tidus stopped swaying to the music for a minute and watched them dance. Yuna and Rikku could both really dance.

They all took a seat tired form dancing. Tidus took a seat with them.

"I'll be right back. I'm thirsty." Yuna said getting up and going to the bar.

Tidus and Rikku were just looking around not really saying anything.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Yuna asked.

"Let's go to my house and chill out for a while." Tidus suggested.

"Ok." Rikku said. Rikku tried to jump off of the chair, but her foot got caught un the chairs leg bars. She fell down and the chair went with her.

"Ow!" Rikku screamed. Tidus quickly jumped off his chair and got the chair unstuck.

"Are you ok Rikku?" Yuna asked worridly bending down to her side.

"No... My ankle... It hurts so much." Rikku said holding her ankle as her eyes watered up in pain.

"You can't walk on that ankle." Tidus said. He bent down and turned his back to her.

"Get on."

Rikku wrapped her arms around his neck and tidus stood up taking Rikku with him. He held her legs with his arms to support her and went toward the exit. Once they got out side Tidus stopped.

"Yuna run ahead and go tell my parents that I'm bringing Rikku over and that she hurt her ankle." Tidus said.

"Ok, got it." Yuna said then sprinted off to Tidus's house. Tidus began to walk again.

"Thanks for carrying me." Rikku said placing her head on his shoulder.

"No problem."

Once they got to the hill Tidus put Rikku down and too off her right boot.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing if there is any swelling."

Tidus looked at ehr ankle.

"It's beginning to swell up. I need to get to my house quick before yout ankle is as big as a blitz ball."

Tidus picked her up so that way he was carrying her from the front. He saw a nice pond and stopped there. He took her shoe off again and put her ankle in it.

"The swelling is going down." Tidus said.

"Yeah because the water is frezzing COLD!" Rikku yelped out at the coldness of the pond. Tidus took her foot out of the pond and boot her boot back on. He lifted her up once again and went to his house. Once he got there his mom was already at the door with ice back and blankets.

"Tidus take her into the living room." Amy said.

Tidus did as he was told and put Rikku on the couch while Tidus's mom closed the front door behind them.

"Are you ok?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Rikku said smiling at her cousin.

Tidus's house is cousy. Yuna thought looking at the lit fire place.

"You two girls are going to have to stay the night. It's going to be a bad storm tonight so I think it will be safer if you two stayed here. I've already called your parents and they agree." Amy said.

"Thanks." Yuna said sitting down on one of the couches.

There suddenly was a knock at the door. Jecht went to go get it. It was Paine, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimari standing out in heavy rain.

"Come in quickly!" Amy said.

They came in slightly wet.

"What happened?" Yuna asked.

"We decided to come over to visit old Tidus but just as be got to the door it started to rain." Wakka said.

"Well, it's good that you got here when you did." Amy said before walking into the kitchen. She came back out with mugs.

"Here everyone have some hot chocolate and honey can you turn up the heat it's a little chilly."

"Fire place not enough? Alright then i'll turn it up." Jecht said turning up the heat.

They all sat down.

"I guess we have to stay the night here." Wakka said.

"Jecht will call your parents while i take a run out." Amy said.

"But it's raining so hard." Rikku said as Yuna put a blanket on her.

"Everytime it rains this badly I usualy go out and cheak around to make sure everyone is in there homes. I can't stand it when people arn't safe in their houses." Amy said she grapped ehr coat and umbrella and went out.

Jecht re-entered the room.

"You're parents know that you'll be staying here for the night." Jecht said taking a seat on the couch.

"You guys should get some rest. I'll go get soem extra blankets, pellows and beds you guys can pull out the couch beds." Jecht said going to the closet and grabiing every blanket and pellow he could find in there.

"He handed eahc of them a pillow and blankets and helped put Rikku on one of the beds.

Comfy. Rikku thought. Jecht put some sheets on her and then a big thick blanket to keep her warm.

Amy came in with two young boys.

"These guys were trying to get back to their houses. but the rain was too thick and they couldn't see." Amy said pulling off her coat.

"I'll go get some extra pj's." Jecht said.

"Wow you guys are prepared." Paine said.

"We always want to be ready for a storm. Tidus said laughing.

Jected handed the two boys the extra pj's and they went off to change. They came back fairly quick.

"What's your guys's names?" Tidus asked.

"I'm Zeth." A guy with spiked red hair and hazle eyes said.

"I'm Symour." A blue haired guado said.

"Yuna, Tidus, and Rikku sleep on one bed. Wakka, Lulu, and Kimari sleep on the next bull out bed and of course our two new guests get their own bed." Jecht said.

"Should we go to bed?" Tidus asked as Zeth and Symour sit down on their spare matress.

"No, but you guys do have to lay down." Amy said. Everyone laid down on their beds and snuggled in with the big and puffy comforters that was provided along with soft silky sheets. Rikku moved over so that Tidus could lay in the middle with Yuna on his right and Rikku on his left.

Two hours later everyone was asleep. comfy, and warm. Rikku slowly woke up and turned her head towards Tidus. Tidus's arm was arounds Rikku's waist and his other arm was around Yuna's shoulder. Rikku heard Yuna move and closed her eyes. Yuna lazily got up, went to the bathroom, came back down stairs, and layed down next to Seymour still half asleep.

Why did she go over there? Oh well, more leg room for me. Rikku thought laughing at herself.


	3. A Weird Feeling

These characters do not belong to me only the story does. I'm broke at the moment so please don't sue.

A Weird Feeling

The Morning the others all got up when it was light out, got changed, and went to school.

"Tidus what are you doing after school?" Rikku asked.

"Nothing really.I was going to drive up to the ruins on the beach. I read about it in a book."

"Cool! Can I come?" Rikku asked excited.

"I would go, but i had this weird feeling. I felt like i was going to throw up."

Rikku stopped and thought about it.

"Tidus, abviously there's a a meaning behind why you got sick." Rikku said frowning.

Now that I think of it, i feel a bit sick too. Rikku thought.

"Rikku you don't think..."

"Yup, I think somehting happened their. Something that put us both in the hospital."

"What happens if we make that mistake again?"

"It can't happen twice."

Unless were not careful.Rikku thought.

After school Tidus and Rikku headed off to the Ancient Ruins. It was on a mountian top just above the rushing water's of the beach.

"There it is." Tidus said

It was the ruins of a once huge castle.

Rikku walked up to a golden mirror.

"It's amazing that this is still in good condition." Rikku said.

"Ya. Hey look a photo album."

Tidus picked it up and opened it. There were photos of people a long time ago.

"Wow! look at that girl in the purple dress she's beautiful."

"Ya, too bad you can't really see her face that well." Tidus said then put the album down.

Rikku noticed that there were steps there.

"Look stairs. let's check it out." Rikku said walking over to them.

"Rikku those steps are old. They might collapse."

"Please just a quick look. For me?"

Tidus smiled at the look she was giving him.

"Alright."

They both made it up the steps. Rikku lead him to a room, it was a bedroom.

"Wow, these people must have been very wealthy."

Tidus picked up an object.

"What do you mean wealthy?" Tidus showed her a crown. It looked like it was fit for a woman.

"They were royalty!"

"Hold on I want to check the next room."

Rikku went into the next room. the room had spiderwebs but it was still in good condition. She picked up a diary a read a passage.

"Rechael is still the same person she's always been, even though her father doesn't want us to marry. But It's going to happen. If only her father wasn't under the influence of his adviser. I'm am glad though that Rachael is the same beautiful, talented, sweat girl she's always been. I must go now.

Austin."

She then put the diary down and then picked up a small glass sculpture of a woman with wings.

"What are you doing?" a voice yelled from behind. Rikku turned around quickly. Her eyes widened and she dropped the sculpture.

Tidus heard a blood hurling scream and a crash.

"Rikku!"

Tidus took off running. he ran uinto the room Rikku was in. She had her back to him. She slowly turned around. Her eyes were wide and she had a look of tarror on her voice.

"Rikku!" Tidus ran over to her, but he got blown back by some force.

"They say she's the same, but she isn't the same." Rikku said before falling to the ground.

Tidus got up and ran to her. He picked her up and sprinted for the hospital.

What doesn she mean by that? Tidus thought. Rikku's body was freezing.

What happened?

Rikku began to talk again her face still had the look of terror on her face.

"They say she's the same, but she isn't the same. They say she's the same, but she isn't the same. They say she's the same, but she isn't the same. They say she's the same, but she isn't the same." Rikku kept on repeating.

"What do you mean by that?" Tidus asked. He finally reach the hospital.

"Quick get her a doctor!" Tidus yelled. A nurse quickly ran over to Tidus and took Rikku. She put her on a rolling bed and rolled her into the imergansy room.

It had been two hours sense Rikku was submited into the hospital. Everyone was there wait for the news. The doctor came out.

"How is she?" Tidus asked.

"She was in a state of troma, but luckily she came out of it. She's going to need lots of rest to fully recover. What happened to her she's lucky that whatever she saw that scared her that badly didn't stick around very long." Dr. Takanashi said.

"Why do you say that?" Yuna asked.

"Because it could of either killed her, or she could have had severe amnisia."

"Why would she have severe amnisia?"

"What ever she saw would put her into a state of denial. Her brain would try to forget that it ever saw whatever scared her, so it can come out of the troma, but because of the troma her brain would be trying to work fast and in doing so she might forget important events in her life."

"D-Did she forget anything?" Cid asked.

"She only forgot what happened to her, but she rememebrs everything else."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I have a question."

"What is it?" Wakka asked.

"While she was tramatized she kept on repeating something."

"What was it?" Lulu asked.

"She kept on repeating 'They say she's the same, but she isn't the same' does anyone know what that means?" Dr. Takanashi asked.

"No." Paine said.

"You guys can come in now."

They all went in. Rikku was sitting up in the bed with her hair down.

"Rikku are you ok?" Yuna asked.

"Ya, i'm ok. I don't know what happened, if that's what you were going to ask me next, so can we go home now?" Rikku said said.

Everyone laughed at her.

Rikku was sitting down on Tidus's bed. They weren't agreeing on Rikku's idea

"Tidus, The school is having a talent contest tommorow. I signed up." Rikku said.

"Rikku your sopposed to be resting!"

"Tidus, it's not that long!"

"Only 10 people signed up, including me and Yuna."

Tidus sat down at his desk and sighed

"I hope your right."

Everyone had sang their sings and it was down to the last two.It was Yuna's turn to sing.

"Next up Yuna singing 1000 words!"

The music from the computer began to play into the speakers.

"are those words of yours

just a kindness of the dream?

it even conceal

all the lies

it's unfair

giving you the cold back

to the departing you

I was listening

you're fighting alone?

it's unfair

"I'll return home"

your voice bypasses me

I was stubborn

and acted all tough

as I turn back time

should I have called you?

what if I shed tears asking you not to go?

I can finally do

anything now

I couldn't say

those 1000 words

I'll send them to

your distant back

as wings

those 1000 words

I couldn't say

will lean against your

injured back

and embrace you

the dream continues as

I think of you

pretending to forget about

those days

it's unfair

"I'll write you a letter"

your voice seems to look away

I was stubborn

and acted all tough

as I turn back time

should I have gotten upset at you?

what if I dropped my shoulders telling you I couldn't wait?

I can finally do

anything now

can you hear it?

those 1000 words

I'll send them to

your unseen back

as wings

can you hear it?

those 1000 words

will lean against your

tired back

and embrace you

those 1000 words

I couldn't say

lalalala...

I'll send them to your back

as wings

can you hear it?

those 1000 words

lalalala...

they'll lean against your back

lalalalala... "

Everyone clapped and cheered very loudly.Yuna had some talent

"Next up Rikku!"

Rikku walked on stage very nervous. There was going to be a winner and a loser. She wanted to be the winner.

The Pianoist began to play a beautiful ballade. Rikku began to feel funny. She didn't feel like her self. She began to sing out strongly. Her voice was so beautiful that everyone's eyes widened and some even gasped. Some where thinking how could the Rikku, the one who's never really have been serious, sing somehting that sounds so sad and so beautiful. She sounded like an angel. and Tidus wasn't the only one who thought so.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul.

It's the one that i've tried to right over and over again.

I will wake in the infinant cold.

But you sing to over and over and over again."

She starts to play more strongly.

"So I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray, to be only your.

I pray to be only yours I know now your my only hope."

"Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing again.

When it feels like my dream are so far.

Sing to my the plans that you have for me over again."

"So I lay my head my down.

And I lift my hands and pray to be only your.

I pray to be only your i know now your my only hope."

She play even stronger and more beautifuly.

"I'm giving you my destiny.

I'm goving you all of me.

I want your symfany singin in all that i am.

At the top of my laughs i'm going it back."

"So, I lay my head back down.

And I lift my hands and pray to be only your I pray to eb only yours.

I pray to be only your I know now your my only hope."

Rikku then felt like herself again.

What happened? Rikku thought.

She then finished the song.

"Mmmmmm mmmmmm, oooooooooo"

She got standing ovations. Yuna felt jelious because even the other people who had tried to win clapped and cheered. So why couldn't she?

"Time to anous the winner."

Everyone held their breathe.

"And the winner is... Hey! It's a tie!"

the crowd was suprised.

"I gues everyone loved Yuna and Rikku!"

"Girls I hope you've prepared a backup song because after you get a dink break Yuna is up next!"

Rikku rushed back stage.

"Congratz you guys!" One of the girl competeters said smiling.

"So Rikku what are you singing next?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know. I want to sing a song that tidus would like." Rikku said.

Why would I want to do that? We're just friends... right? Rikku thought.

"Rikku do you think you could sing a song not to tidus."

"Why?" Rikku asked slightly offended.

"Becuase people might think you like him and sense he's really popular and all-"

"Why does it matter if he's popular."

"Some of the other guys who usualy tease you might do it none stop sense-"

"Sense what? sense i'm not like you!"

"Rikku you know how those guys get, i just don't want-"

"You just don't want me to have a a best friend who's a guy! Do I look like i care that he's popular? I don't give a darn and i'm going to do with my feelings how I want to."

"Rikku, I know that but what if Tidus doesn't love you back?"

Damn. Wrong thing to say. Yuna was about to apologize, but Rikku started to go off before she could.

"You don't know ANYTHING about me and Tidus or about the way I feel! And for you to come up to me and to tell me that Tidus won't love is is very rude! So what if Tidus doesn't love me like that, because I love Tidus like a FRIEND. Let me spell it for you. F-R-I-E-N-D, friend! And what if i ever decide to love Tidus as something more? It's none of your buisness, and besides that Tidus has on occation ,in a very subtle way, express his fondness of me for more than just a close friend, so butt out!" Rikku yelled.

"Rikku your right and i'm wrong. I shouldn't have said that, but I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to put yourself out there and for your feelings to be turned down. I'm very sorry." Yuna said. Rikku gave her a hug.

"It's ok i should have said those harsh things, but it's just I feel like me and Tidus could be something more,you know? I mean, he's hinted at it."

"Well then, go for it." Yuna said.

"Next up Yuna!"

"Go on!" Rikku said smiling. Yuna walked out. Rikku saw Tidus in the front row seat waving to her back stage. Rikku waved back. Tidus quickly ran backstage.

"I came to wish you luck!" Tidus gave her quick thunbs up and turned to go back to his seat. Rikku quickly wrapped her arms around his middle. Tidus gently removed her arms and turned around.

"What was that for?" Tidus asked smiling.

"Just a thank you for everything,why?" Rikku asked slightly worrid he didn't want her to hug him.

"Oh no reason! I just thought it was kinda sweet. the look on your face when I turned around was cute." Tidus said smiling. Rikku blushed.

"Well, thanks for the good luck." Rikku said after her blush faded. Tidus bent down and gave her akiss on the cheek close to her mouth.

"Anything for friend..." Tidus trailed off.

"Your gonna do great!" tidus said snapping out of it and ran back to his seat.

Rikku touched her cheeek and ran to the bathroom crying. She slide down to the floor.

"What if Yuna's right? What if he i'm just like evryother friend of his. he could never love me... He could never love... Nothing!" Rikku continued to cry, but soon got a hold of herself. She freshened up and went back out.

The crowd was going wild for Yuna. Next was Rikku. She went out.

"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
Sewn together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"

The crowd was once again roaring.

"It looks like Yuna has to sing one more song."

Rikku went back stage and Yuna went back out.

"_Verse 1_  
What if I told you  
it was all meant to be  
would you believe me  
would you agree  
it's almost that feelin  
that we've met before  
so tell me that you dont think I'm crazy  
when I tell you love has come here and now

_Chorus_  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this  
some people search forever  
for that one special kiss

Oh, I can't believe it's hapenning to me  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this

_Verse 2_  
Everything Changes  
but beauty remains  
something so tender  
I can't explain  
well I may be dreamin  
but still lie awake  
can we make this dream last forever  
and I'll cherish all the love we share

_Chorus_

_Bridge_  
could this be the reign of love above  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
so let me tell you this  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment like this

_Ending Chorus_  
Some people spend two lifetimes  
for a moment like this  
some people search forever  
for that one special kiss  
oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment  
like this  
Oh, like this  
some people search forever oh yeah  
some people wait a lifetime  
for a moment  
like this."

The crowd cheered. She seemed to not like that it was a tie.

"Let's see if Rikku can get the crowd yelling. But first a break!"

Yuna went back stage to get a glass of water. Rikku was thinking about something.

I need to do something reallying amazing

As soon as Rikku thought that her outfit turned into a very unsual one. It was orange and purple and she was holding a microphone in her hand.(it was her songstress outfit form final fantasy 10-2)

Her outfit went back to normal and Rikku got a brilliant idea. She went to the anounncer and whispered somehting in is ear.

"Everyone, we'll be taking a trip to the besaid consert arena for Rikku's poformence."

Everyone was confused, but walked to the arena and took their seats. Everyone in town saw the students walking to the arena and followed close behind. The arena was light up and people got excited(same arena form final fantasy 10-2 although it's the same arena but it's in besaide.). They waited for her to come out or for the music to start, but nothing happened until...

"What can I do for you?"

Rikku walked out quickly. Just as the music started to really go Rikku spread out her arms and spuna round and on perfect timing she started to sing just as the light surrounded her body and put her in her new orange singing ourfit. She crossed her arms, lifted them up, and opened them just as she was done trancforming. She continued to sing and started to dance like a pro. The crowd screamed.

"_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_

Never felt that I would wind up by myself  
You got all my wild imagination  
But now here I am finding myself so lost  
And there is a way for me to turn back

Oh, I think I see they're different from  
What I had imagined they would be  
Everything looked different  
Now I'm getting dizzy spells!"

Rikku crossed her legs then raised her arms and stage firworks started to shoot out and explode all around her as she jumped up and started to sing again. The crowd was LOVING it.

"It's real emotion shaking up the world  
I'll never give it up, I don't ever wanna lose this far  
No more than I can do, but I am just too wrong  
And in my heart I can hear you say that I am not alone!

_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?_

Never gotta look back, I'm already here  
'cause you gave me faith I'm on my own now   
If anything happens unexpectedly  
I know you are there to come and save me

What do I do now? What can I do now  
For the truth that you have made me see?  
All that I can do now is believe in what I feel!

It's real emotion shaking up the world  
I'll be forever blessed for you to stand by me  
There, before so many things you tell me  
That's why I am here, you gave me strength   
And now I know that I am not alone.

_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you_

It's real emotion shaking up the world  
You're always here with me so deep in my heart  
And I am there beside you when you need me  
It's a valid draw, just close your eyes and you'll  
See me there 'cause you are not alone! 

It's real emotion shaking up the world  
I'll never give it up, I don't ever wanna lose this far  
No more than I can do but I am just too wrong  
And in my heart I can hear you say that I am not alone.

_What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you..."_

Rikku back up to the the end of the stage and raised her right arm up.

_"I can hear you!"_

Rikku brought her arm back down and the last of the huge firworks went off as the music began to stop.The crowd was cheering louder then they had been before with Yuna.

"The winner is... Rikku!"

Rikku smiled as those words were annouced.

I did it...I beat Yuna

It was night now and Tidus was walking Rikku home.

"You were amazing! With the dancing, how did you learn how to dance like that? And the singing! Oh my goodness you were good!" Tidus kept on rambling on making Rikku laugh she walked home.

"I've always wanted to do that, but never tried, so I just did it. Plus before it was my turned I called in a favor at the arena. They owned me a favor for helping them fix the stage one time." Rikku said as she looked at her award.

"What was it you sang? Oh yeah! It's real emotion shakeing the world! You were awsome!" Tidus finally let hisburst of energy go.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"You should be a singer."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah, of course, You made everyone happy. I saw Yuna after they annunced you won. She looked kind of jelious."

"Probably because she's never doen that before. I beat her to it."

"Well, you were awsome. You should sing for me sometime. Alone. It would be pretty cool to get my won personal consert." Tidus said giving a light laugh.

"Deal. So Tidus what are you gonna give me for winning?" Rikku said grinning.

"How about on saterday I take you out for dinner and ice-cream?" Tidus offord. Rikku stopped walking.

"You mean a date?" Rikku's eyes lite up as she said those words.

"Yeah... Is that a problem?"

"No, just making sure." Rikku and continued walking.

I can't believe I scored a date with Tidus!

I can't believe I just scored a date with Rikku!

They got to Rikku's front door and stopped.

"Good-night, Tidus." Rikku turned to walk in the house, but Tidus turned her to face him. He lowered his head down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Good-night." Tidus whispered before turning around and wlaking home. Rikku stood there with her hand to her mouth. She quickly ran in the house to her room and jumped on her bed.

"Yuna was wrong! Wrong wrong wrong!" Rikku screamed out loud.

Tidus walked to into his room and fell down on his bed. He gave a dreamy sigh.

The date wiht Rikku is gonna be great. Tidus thought before going to bed.


	4. Fallen

These characters do not belong to me.

Fallen

By:Utana Hikaruoto

Saterday seemed to come really quick. Tidus was nervous and so was Rikku, but they both decided not to hang around eachother until it was time to go.

"Tidus, Yuna's at the door!" Jecht yelled.

Tidus came down the steps and gretted Yuna.

"I just stopped by to see what you were doing tomorrow." Yuna said.

"Um nothing, why?"

"Because all of us where going to hang out tomorrow and sense your our friend I just wondered if you would come."

"Sure, all ways a pleasure."

Yuna laughed.

"Oh! By the way i want you to meet somebody." Tidus grabbed her hand and ran into the living room.

"This is Dante, dante this is Yuna."

"Nice to meet you." Dante got up and shook Yuna's hand. dante had red spiky hair and green eyes. He was as tall as Tidus and wore baggy clothes and sneakers.

"Dante you want to come?" Yuan asked before explaining.

"Come where?"

"Tomorrow me and my firends,including Tidus, where going to hang out tomorrow. Tidus Zeth can come too."

"Sweet. I'll come" Dante said.

"Great! well, see you guys later." Yuna said before turning around and leaving.

"She's cute." Dante said.

"Yeah, your right. Do you like her or something?" Tidus asked.

"I just met her how can i like her?"

"Well, you think she's cute so why couldn't you like her?"

"Dude, I can think a girl's cute but that dosen't mean I like them."

"Denial! But whatever you say." Both buys laughed.

Rikku had called Paine for some advice. Paine didn't know why but she listened.

"So, what did you need help with?" Paine asked sitting down on her bed.

"Ok. Tidus asked me out on a date but I don't know if this is just a friendly date or not. Do you think he likes me or no?"

"First off,I don't know what sort of things he has said or done to you so name some."

"Well, last night he kissed me, only for a split second, on my mouth. And he always seems to want to hang around me and plus he asked me out on a date."

"Well, I guess he has a crush on you. If he kissed you then yes I would have to say he likes you. Is that all or do you need fashion tips as well?"

Rikku laughed.

"No that's it. thanks."

"Any time. bye."

"Bye." Rikku hung up and looked at the clock.

Tidus should be coming soon. Rikku thought.

She brushed and put it back into it's usual style.

There's no need for em to get all fancy. Tidus would have told me if I had to."

Tidus rang the door bell right on time. Rikku ran downstairs and got the door.

"Ready?" Tidus asked.

"Yup." Rikku closed the door and followed Tidus to a resturant that was out on Atlantic beack not the one that they usually go to.

"Tidus this resturant is really nice, are you sure it's ok?" Rikku asked worried about the cost.

"Don't worry about it pick whatever you like." Tidu said giving her his famous grin.

Rikku smiled back. They both ordered their food and began to eat.

"So Rikku, what is your favorite thing to do?"

"I don't really have a favorite thing, I kinda like to do at all." Rikku said laughing.

"Where do you want to go for ice-cream?"

"Let's go to Ally's."

"Cool. I like that place."

After they were done eating they went to Ally's Ice-Cream shop. They ordered their ice-cream and Tidus was walking Rikku to her house after they had finished their ice-cream.

"So Rikku, How about that consert you pormised?" Tidus asked grinning. They both stopped walking and Rikku grinned at him.

She noticed that they were right next to the lake. The lake looked mystical at night. It seems as though little lights came from the water and floated into the air. The water was a crystal clear blue and it looked amazing with the trees surrounding it. Rikku walked into the middle of it and Tidus followed.It only went up to their waist.

"Your giving me to many thing latley.

Your all I need you smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you but does that mean

I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand what I ment when I said no,

I don't think life is quit that simple.

When you walk away you don't hear me say please

oh baby, don't go.

Simple and clean is the way

that your making me feel tonight.

it's hard to let it go.

So simple and clean.

The daily things

Like this and that and what.

That keep us all busy are confusing me.

That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you,

but does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so.

And maybe some things are that simple.

When you walk away

you don't hear me say

please oh baby don't go.

Simple and clean is the way

that your making me feel

tonight. It's hard to let it go.

Hold me what ever lies beyond

this morning is a little later on.

regardless of warnigns the future

doesn't scare me at all.

Nothing's like before.

Hold me whatever lies beyond

this morning is a little later on.

Regardless of warnings the future

dosn't scare me at all nothing's like before."

Rikku finished singing and smiled.

"There, you happy?" Rikku said grinning.

"No, not yet." Tidus said looking into her eyes.

"Huh?" was all Rikku could say before Tidus pulled her body to him and kissed her.

Rikku blinked a couple of times, shocked at first but soon kissed back. Tidus began to walk forward,still kissing her, until she was pined against the tree. He broke the kiss and just stared at her.

"I want to be with you forever."

Rikku froze. Did he really say that? Did he really say those words that she wanted to hear? He did and all she could do was stare. Tidus's face began to look worried, like he did something wrong.

Say something! She yelled at herself.

"I feel the same way." Rikku said finally.

Tidus slowly began to smile. He picked her up and began to spin her around in a circle. They both were laughing. Tidus put her down and just smiled at her. He then picked her up and sprinted for her house at top sprint.

"Don't drop me! Don't drop me!" Rikku yelled.

They got to her house and Tidus put her down at the door. He held her face in his hands and just looked into her eyes.

"Good-night" Tidus said in a low voice before pulling away.

"Good-night." Rikku said smiling as he started to walk away.

This has been the best day of my life. What could possibly go wrong? Tidus thought.

Suddenly he heard a loud thump. He quickly turned around to see Rikku uncouncious on the ground.

"Rikku!"

Tidus quickly ran over to her and checked her.

Why isn't she breathing! Tidus thought worridly.

Tidus put his mouth to her and gave her CPR.

"Mr. Albed! Rikku's not breathing!" Tidus yelled before continuing the CPR.

Cid quickly ran out.

"Tidus what happened?"

"I don't know she just dropped down as soon I started walking home.

"Tidus pick her up and sprint to the hospital. Dont' stop for anything. I'll be right over with her mother." Cid said. Tidus didn't waste any time. He quickly got her to the hospital and they immediantly put her in intensive care.

Hours had gone by and everyone still hadn't heard anything. Tidus was very upset. He was just sitting there with his head in his hands not talking like the others were. Finally Dr. Takanashi came out. He didn't look happy.

"I have some bad news."

Tidus's head quickly shot up to look at him. Everyone else looked at him too.

"I don't how, but there's somehting in Rikku killing her. We gave her all kinds of scans, but there appears to be anythinng wrong with her. There's nothing else we can do."

Everyone was silent until Yuna brok out into tears.

"No! She can't die, she just can't!" Yuna cried as Dante comfort her.

"We'll think of something, shhhh." Dante said soothingly, but it didn't help.

"Were is she?" Tidus said in a low voice.

"She's been put in intesive care. She's in light coma. She should come out of it, then we can tell her."

"My daughter is NOT going to die! Think of something else!" Karen, Rikku's mother, said.

"We're sorry ma'am there's nothing more we can do."

"How long does she got?" Auron asked.

"Till the end of the month."

Tidus pushed passed the Doctor and ran to Rikku's room. Rikku was just laying there on the bed, hair spread out, with oxygen being given to her. Tidus dropped to the floor he had had enough. He broke down and cried. He got up still crying and layed down next to her in the bed.

"Rikku, snap out of it...PLEASE! I need you." Was all Tidus said until he finaly fell silent.

That place did something to her. I'm going back to that place and i'm going to undo whatever it did. Tidus thought.

"Ti...dus."Rikku said waking up.

Tidus lifted his head and look at her.

"H-Hey Rikku." Tidus didn't want to tell her.

"What's wrong with me?" Rikku asked.

"T-The doctor said somethings killing you. they don't know what it is. I'm sorry" Tidus said standing up.

He saw a tear come form her eye.

"How long?"

"The end of the month."

Rikku sat up and took the oxygen off.

"I'm going with you."

"Going where?"

"Back to the ruins. i'm going with you."

"Rikku, no. You should be restind and not taking your days away!"

"Tidus, If you have someone helping you then we can cure me faster."

"Rikku, that place is the cause of this and if you go back it will kill you!." Tidus yelled

"Tidus, I have to go or else you'd be alone in that haunted place with no one to help you if something goes wrong!" Rikku yelled back.

"You're going home to rest and you will stay there weather you like it or not!"

"I'm not staying home i'm going with you no matter what you say!"

"You're not going with me!"

"Why won't you let me go!"Rikku screamed.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Rikku fell silent.

"I can't lose you so that place!" Tidus said calming down.

Rikku got out of the bed and walked over to him.

"You're not going to lose me to that place. Plus, I don't want to be away form you, so if I go you go wetahe royu like it or not." Rikku said grinning.

Tidus gave a slight laugh. Rikku pulled his head down and gave him a kiss.

"I'm going." Rikku said before the others walked in.

"Rikku you shouldn't be up!" Lulu scolded.

"I'm fine." Rikku said leaning into Tidus to support her weight.

"Rikku, you-" Cid started.

"I know dad."

"Let's take her home." Karen said.

"Fine by me." Dr. Takanashi said.

"No! No, No, NO!" Karensaid.

"Mom please! If that place is the cause of it then I want ot be there with him to help!"

"And what if something happened to you?" Karen asked.

"Nothing will! Me and tidus will be walking through no spliting up, holding hands, with a rope tied to our hips!"

"Hmmmm, let me think... NO!"

"Karen let her go." Cid said.

"W-What?"

"There's no use in hiding it."

"Your not going to tell them are you?"

"Yup."

"Tell us what?" Tidus asked.

"Let's sit down." Cid said.

They all went into the living room and sat down.

"The first accedant you guys had that gave you both amnesia was at that place. But that's not all. A long time ago Rikku's ancestor Racheal was in love with Tidus's ancestor Auston, but their family didn't like each other. Racheals family thought that Austin was a no good scamer who just wanted a free ride. Austin's family thought that Racheal was some kind of albed bumb who was tyring to control Austin. Racheal and Austin weren't going to give up. Austin and Racheal were going to run away get married then come back and tell their family's, but racheal was murdere the night they were sopposed to leave. Racheals spirit remained in that place as a dark and eveil spirit. She's determand for revenge. You have to help her and she will lift the curse she has on Rikku."

"But why does she want to kill Rikku?" Tidus asked.

"Because she didn't take a close look at Rikku. She thinks Rikku is the decendant of her murderer."

"Who was it?" Rikku asked.

"Yunalesca."

"What!" Tidus and Rikku yelled at the same time.

"Yunalesca was in love with Austin and so was Racheal. Yunalesca found out about their leaving and she wasn't going to stand for it. She thought that Racheal had Austin in some sort of spell anfd that She was Austin's true love, so she murdered her."

"But Yuna is the decendant of Yunalesca." Rikku said confused.

"Yes, but Racheal doens't know about Yuna. and it seems history is repeating itself."

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked.

"You can't tell? Heh. Why should you? Rikku is the decendant of Racheal, your the decendant of Austin, and Yuna's the decendant of Yunalesca. You and Rikku are in love and Yuna has a crush on you. You and Rikku want to be together, but Yuna, subcontiously, is putting Rikku down so she can have a chance with you. Just like Racheal, Austin, and Yunalesca's story."

"So, how do we get racheal to see that Rikku is really her decendant and not Yunalesca's?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know. Talk to Auron about it." Cid said standing up.

"Where is he?" Rikku asked.

"At Tidus's house." Karen said before leaving the room.

Tidus and Rikku ran to Tidus's house.

"Auron!" Tidus yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen." Auron said.

They quickly went to the kitchen Jecht and Amy had just left the room.

"Cid told us everything. How do we prove to Racheal that Rikku is her decentant!" Tidus asked.

"Simple. Act."

"What?" Rikku said confused.

"You have to figure it out on your own. I can't help you. No one can help you or she'll see right through it. Be safe." Auron said. All of the suddne Rikku thought of something.

"That's what I ment!" Rikku said.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"That's what I ment when i said that' they say she's the same, but she isn't the same'! It was a clue!"

"What does that mean?"

"I read Austin's diary in that room. He was going on about how nice and sweet and beautiful person Racheal is, then Racheal showed up and and did what she did to me. It means that Austin says she's the same person and that she's always will be,but after death Racheal is a cold, mean, deathly beautiful person not the same as she was when she was alive!" Rikku said.

"That does make sense." Auron said.

"One last thing, Auron, how long until the end of the month?" Tidus asked.

"Today is the last day."

Rikku and Tidus froze. they looked at the clock. It just turned midnight. They both sprinted to Yuna's house.

"Yuna open up!" Tidus yelled. Yuna opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked looking at Tidus and Rikku.

"I need your help." Rikku said.

Tidus, Rikku, and Yuna where at the ruins looking around. They had brought Lulu because she new the most magic out of all of them. They went into the room that held the diary. Racheal didn't come out. They went out of the room and just stood on the secound floor thinking of where to go. A big black thing of smoke appeared anf formed into Rahceal. She looked pissed.

"Run!" Rikku screamed. They all took off running.

"How dare you return! DIE!" Racheal scretched firing bolds of fire at them.

"Lulu put up a sheild!" Tidus screamed moving out of the way of one of the fire balls.

"What!"

Racheal throw a ball of engergy at Rikku. It was close to Rikku foot and Rikku slipped by the edge of the broken part of the second floor and fell down. She was hold on for dear life screaming. Her fingers were slipping.

"Do it now!" Tidus screamed as he sprinted for Rikku.

"I can't get one big enough!"

"Lulu, please!" Yuna said running to Rikku.

Rikku's fingure slipped and she began to fall screaming bloody murder.

"DO IT NOW!" Tidus screamed.

Haha! I know I left it in a bit of a cliff hanger, literaly, but that was my plan. The next chapter will definantly be longer I just wanted to get you guys thinking. It might take me a while for the next chapter to come out, but it will come out. So, be prepared for long cold nights without knowing what happenes for Rikku... But you'll get your chapter 5.


	5. Angel From Above

These Characters do not belong to me.

Angel From Above

By:Utana Hikaruoto

Rikku was about to hit the ground when she remembered something. She opened her mouth and started to sing out an opera note and turned on her back. She didn't sing any words, she just sang that one note. Rikku's body hit a force field. She floated in the air until she turned onto her legs and dropped to the ground.

Thank God Lulu tought me that spell! Rikku thought.

Tidus was relived that Rikku had made it.

"I'm ok!" Rikku yelled. All of the sudden Rikku was pushed against the wall.

"This is what you get!" Racheal said in a dark voice. She was choking Rikku. racheal saw how much rikku looked like herself.

"Why do fight against me? Join me!"

"What your doing is wrong!" Rikku spat out. Racheal let go of her neck, but helt on to her shoulders.

"That man you love will bring you nothing but pain! Trust me... I died because of love!"

"Tidus wouldn never do anything to harm me or hurt me! I love him!"

"Oh no? Fine then, see for yourself." Racheal put her forehead to Rikku and closed her eyes.

"Stop!" Tidus yelled runnign over to Rikku. He flew back unable to break through the force field that racheal had put up.

What is she going to do to Rikku? Tidus thought worried.

Rikku was standing in a room while a bunch of girls who were dressed up got someone else ready. It looked like a wedding. The brides maids moved away from the front of the bride. Rikku was the bride. It started to storm outside the church. The bride Rikku picked a a picture of Tidus and Yuna. Yuna was in a wedding gown. Rikku stood up after realizing what she was looking at. She dropped the picture and ran down the stairs.

_"What's going on!" Rikku said going down the stairs after herself._

_"See what I mean?" Racheal said._

Rikku was all of the sudden brought to Yuna and Tidus's wedding. The one they were having just before Rikku's and Tidus's wedding. Rikku ran out side into the ran and storm. It didn't bother her sense she couldn't get hurt by it.

Rikku heard someone crying and hitting the gorund in anger. Rikku turned around and there was bride Rikku. She was covered in mud and her make up was ruined. Rikku bent down and put her hand on bride Rikku's head. Bride Rikku got up and ran. Rikku ran after her. Bride Rikku tooka a shower redid her hair and changed into her now clean wedding dress. She went back to the church and up to the alter where she and tidus would get married. Just before Tidus ptu the ring on bride Rikku's fingure he turned his heads to yuna sitting in the pews. Yuna blew him a kiss and he smirked. Bride Rikku turned and look at Yuna, then straight ahead at... Rikku! Rikku jumped as she looked into the eyes of her future self. Bride Rikku looked at her hand in Tidus's and watch as he slowly tired to put the ring on her fingure. Bride Rikku grabbed the ring at threw it at his face.

"Bastard!" She yelled before runnine up to Yuna and throwing her flowers on her.

"I hate you! you want him, then take him! " Rikku said before then making her way to the front doors. Tidus grabbed his head like he had just screwed up. Everyone in the church got in her way and tried to stop her form leaving.

"Rikku, wait!" Tidus said grabbing her arm. Bride Rikku pushed him down and continued to push peoapl down and out of her way. Old and young. She pushed open the double doors that lead to the outsdie of the church. As she opened the church doors a great light engolfed the room.

"You see Rikku? He will betray you for Yuna! Don't let him, cause I won't." Racheal said as she put Rikku on her own two feet.

Rikku opened her eyes and looked aroudnd the room. Her eyes were glowing red like she was possesed and it was clear that she was pissed. The force field was off and she charged at Tidus. She began to attack him.

"Rikku, stop! What are you doing!" Tidus asked as he blocked her blows with his arms.

Racheal looked up at Yuna.

"You are the one I want." Racheal teleported to Yuna and knocked her up against the wall.

Yuna rolled out of Racheal's way and stood up. Racheal threw a bolt of lightning at her, btu Dante knocked Yuna to the ground with him on top of her.

"Dante! How did you get here?" Yuna asked.

"Auron told me. I thought you might need soem help." Dante said picked yuna up and hiding her behind a poll.

Lulu turned to Racheal and fired a nebula blast that could go in and out of differant worlds. It hit Racheal causing Racheal to turn ehr attention to Lulu.

"You dare challange me?" racheal asked.

"You bet." Lulu said cooly.

They dueled around. They seemed ot be pretty even.

Rikku jumped up and hit Tidus across the room.

"Ri...kku?" Tidus said. That blow hurt BAD. She was anbviously very strong.

Tidus stood up as Rikku slowly walked over to him. She flung her right fist at him he caught. She then flung her other fist at him but he caught that one to and forced her arms behind her back and pushed her up onto a wall.

"Rikku snap out of it!" Tidus said bringing his lips to hers. Rikku wiggled a little trying to get away, but she eventually relax and closed her eyes as Tidus kissed her. Tidus let go of her arms and Rikku just let them go limp. Tidus backed away from Rikku and looked at her. Rikku opened her eyes and stared at Tidus. Her eyes were back to normal. All of the sudden her eyes kept on changing back and forth. Rikku screamed and clung to her head.

"Rikku!" Tidus yelled grabbing her and holding on to her.

Racheal surprised blast Lulu and walked over to Tidus.

"It's your turn to die!" Racheal raised he rhand to punch him out of this world, but stopped and gasped. As she looked at Tidus she saw who he looked like.

"A-Auston?" Racheal studdard in chock as her eyes went wide.

"N-No! I-I'm making history repeat it's self. I'm going to make true love dissapear." Racheal scream as a pain shot through her body. she fell to the ground in agony. Lights shot from her body as her soul dissapeared.

Rikku was uncounsious at this point.

"Yuna! We have to go now!" Tidus yelled crying. it was light out already. Had they cured Rikku?

The doctors came out and walked up to the bunch. All of Rikku's friend and family were there.

"How is she doc?" Wakka asked.

A smile spread across the doctors face.

"I don't know how, but she's cured. She's going to make a full recovery. But first she needs to rest and so do you! It's 5 in the morning and i'm sure you're tired, so go get some rest and come back later."

They all got up and went home to sleep. Tidus made a quick stop before he went back home and back to bed.

After everyone had gone to school Tidus quickly made a dash to Rikku's house knowing she was there. Tidus went up to Rikku's room and smiled at her sittign bored in her bed.

"How beautiful." Tidus said walking over to her.

"Hi Tidus." Rikku said smiling.

"You know that prom is coming up in a week."

"Yeah, and I still don't have a date."

"Why don't you go with your boyfriend." Tidus said grinning. Rikku grabbed Tidus's head and kissed him.

"Of course! I'll go with you! My boyfriend!" Rikku said smiling.

This is going to be one prom we won't forget. Tidus thought.

Tidus and Rikku were done dancing and were sitting down outside on the balcony of the Alexis Hotel, the most fancy hotel in Besaid. It was on the hills looked over the beautiful beach.

"Rikku, what do you want to do after you graduate?" Tidus asked.

"I'm not sure. That singing career you mentioned sounds good though, so I guess i'll try that sense it's my talent."

"Good choice." Tidus said.

"What about you, Tidus?"

"Oh I don't knwo. Maybe your roady." Tidus said grinning. Rikku laughed.

"That would be fun to have you there. Yuna wants to become an actress. I got to admit she can act." Rikku said.

"What else do you want to be besides a singer?"

"I don't knwo I havn't thought of it that much."

"Well, I got an idea." Tidus said.

"What's that?" Riku asked.

"Would you be my wife?" Tidus asked casually. Rikku froze. She turned to Tidus and looked at the ring at he had just took out. It was done up to the nines in diamonds.

"Yes!" Rikku squled before jumping onto tidus and knockin him down.

"I will be your wife!" Rikku said before startign a make-out session with Tidus.


	6. Author's Note

This is a quick note to all of the readers of New Meetings. I will be keeping the original New Meetings up, but recently I've gotten back to writing now that my writing skills have improved a bit. I know it's been awhile but not i'm back and ready to continue my stories and post new ones. I re-read all of the chapters of New Meetings and decided that it needed a bit of a change. It was good, but I needed to spice things up a bit. The early chapters have slit changes, not many, but the later chapters is where I've made most of my changes. So, be sure to read the new and improved New Meetings Revised. If you all will like I will continue the original one as to my first plan, but my main writing will go to The reviced version. Other chapters to the reviced story will be up soon.


	7. Happiness

I don't won these characters only the story.

Happiness

"Yuna, guess what." Rikku said over the phone in her room.

"What?"

"I'm getting married!"

"WHAT? With who?"

"Tidus! He asked me at prom."

"..."

"Yuna, you there?"

"That's great news Rikku. When are you two getting married?"

"We haven't set a date yet. Your the only one who we've told."

"Well, i'm happy for you. I can't believe you're getting married."

"Me neither. How are things with you and Dante. You two seemed to be having a good time at the prom."

"We're just friends, nothing serious."

"Yuna, you two should go out. He seems to like you and I think you two would be great together."

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon."

"Yuna, I know you like him. Give him a chance."

"Rikku... it's complicated. Anyways, tomorrow me and you are going to hang out, right?"

"Of course! Where do you want to go?"

"How about the mall."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Rikku, you should tell Cid! He is your father you know."

"I will, but I also need to tell Braska too."

"I know. We should get off the phone."

"Ok Bye."

"See You."

Rikku hung off the phone and turned to Tidus.

"How long are you going to stay here? You should go home and get some rest!" Rikku said laughing.

"I don't really want to go home." Tidus said wrapping his arms around her.

"OK, Fine, but we are going to bed, so push all of those naughty thoughts out of your head." Rikku said grinning.

"Awww! Rats!" Tidus said snapping his fingures, then grinning. Rikku laughed at him.

\\\\\\\\\\

"So, Rikku's getting married. Man I never thought they would..." Yuna said to Lulu.

"I can hardly believe it myself, but i'm happy for them both." Lulu said smiling at Yuna. Her smile dissapeared when she relized Yuna looked upset. She scooted over on the bed moving closer to Yuna.

"What's wrong?" Lulu asked concerned.

Yuna began to cry.

"I AM happy for Rikku, but I-I..." Yuna could say it.

"I might be able to help, so please tell me."

"I want Tidus too." There was a silence.

"Did you tell him before?" Lulu was surprised.

"No. Him and Rikku were growing closer so I decided to sttay out of it. I was hoping that it would be just a fling, but clearly it's not. I guess I'm still hoping it is and they will call the wedding off." Yuna felt terrible as she said this. She loved her cousin more than anything, but she loved Tidus too and to see them together... hurt.

Lulu put her hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"Yuna... This is a shocker. I hope you know you can't tell him now."

Yuna turned her head ot look at Lulu.

"Why not? I might as well get it off of my chest. I would feel better."

"No, you wouldn't. First of all, if you told him and Rikku heard about it she would be extremly hurt that you would choose her few months of engament of all times to tell him. And second, if you told him a part of you would be hoping feelings for you would suddenly pop up and he will tell Rikku and come to you. But the reality is that... That won't happen and you'll be crushed to watch him kiss and hug Rikku in front of you. It would probaly drive you insane that he knew and yet every night he was-"

"Don't say it." Yuna interrupted.

"Say what?"

"You know what."

Lulu sighed.

"Yuna your going to have to face the facts sooner or later. And the fact IS that if you told him and he knew you would be make you crazy to know that he knew your feelings and still stayed with Rikku. It would drive you insane that every night he was making love to Rikku. It would be best not to do it. You'll get over it."

"Lulu, I can't! I've known him for a very long time and I always liked him. But now my feelings for him is more than just a simple crush. I love him." Yuna lowered her voice on the last sentence.

"Yuna you're going to have ot think about Rikku on this one. Wether you like it or not. I can't stop you form telling him, but I want you to be sure that that's what you want."

"I will." Lulu stood up.

"I must be going now, i have to go meet someone."

"Who?" Yuna asked curious.

"If you must know, it's Wakka. He invited me to go to the mall with him the out to eat."

"A date?" Yuna said like she just got told a very juicy secret that was waiting to be told.

"No it's not a date."

"Oh yes it is!"

"Believe what you wish, i can't be late." and wiht that Lulu left Yuna to think about what she would do.

((\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\))

I know chapter 6 was short, but I thought I would get one out there before people stopped reading the origional story.Plus, I can leave you wondering about what Yuna is going to do know can't I? chapter 7 will be longer!


End file.
